At Least Once
by Peter Lu
Summary: Sejak hari dimana Sehun menyuruhnya diam, Luhan benar-benar menurutinya untuk diam. Bahkan setelah ribuan musim berlalu dan Sehun yang menangis dan memohon untuknya, Luhan tetap diam. [HUNHAN] CHAPTER 4 AND 5 ARE UPDATED! HAPPY READING ALL
1. Chapter 1

**Title : At Least Once**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance and YAOI**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**You'll never know what happened back when I was eight…**

**because that was just once upon a time…**

Luhan sangat bahagia saat melihat matahari yang bersinar cerah dari balik kelambu jendela kamarnya. Itu artinya, hari sudah pagi. Sebentar lagi hari pertamanya pergi ke sekolah akan segera dimulai. Kurang dari dua jam dihitung dari sekarang.

Luhan sudah sangat menunggu datangnya hari ini sejak lama, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk bermalas-malasan lebih lama lagi di atas kasurnya yang nyaman. Dengan senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajah imutnya, Luhan menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari kasurnya kemudian bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Terdengar ketukan pintu saat Luhan mulai melepas satu persatu kancing-kancing piyamanya. Disusul suara lembut seorang wanita.

"Luhan, kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Itu suara mamanya, dan Luhan bergegas membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia tersenyum lebar begitu melihat wajah cantik mamanya di depan pintu kamarnya. "Luhan sudah bangun kok mama."

"Wah, tidak biasanya Luhan bangun sepagi ini." Mamanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan yang lembut. "Luhan pasti sangat senang karena akan pergi ke sekolah, ya?"

"Tentu saja! Semalam Luhan bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan hari ini."

Luhan terus berbicara dengan riang, menceritakan betapa bahagianya akan memulai hari pertemanya pergi ke sekolah. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan mamanya yang membawanya masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai melepaskan piyamanya. Dia hanya terlalu bahagia karena penantian panjangnya akhirnya tiba.

-oo0oo-

"Luhan jaga diri dengan baik ya? Tidak boleh nakal dengan teman di kelas nanti. Janji?" Mamanya mencium pipinya sekilas, sebelum mengaitkan kancing mantel hangat Luhan.

"Eum," sahut Luhan tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata mamanya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu gerbang sekolah yang telah dipenuhi anak-anak lain yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan miliknya. Rasanya Luhan ingin sekali membawa kakinya berlari kesana, berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya dan bermain bersama.

"Luhan? Kau mendengarkan mamamu?" Suara papanya yang berat membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak-anak itu. Dia beralih menatap papanya yang entah sejak kapan telah berjongkok di depannya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa berbohong pada papanya. Mamanya mengusap rambut Luhan sayang.

"Ini hari pertamamu pergi ke sekolah, jangan membuat masalah." Papa mengelus pipi Luhan kemudian memeluknya penuh kehangatan.

Luhan tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk berbalik, melihat orang tuanya yang masih berdiri disana, di samping mobil yang diparkir di tepi jalan. Setelah melambaikan tangan penuh semangat akhirnya Luhan berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke dalam gedung sekolahnya.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang tak akan pernah terlupakan…

-oo0oo-

Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, memperhatikan suasana kelas barunya yang menyenangkan. Ada dua anak laki-laki yang berebut tempat duduk di samping jendela. Anak laki-laki bermata sipit dengan jari-jari tangan yang ramping, berteriak nyaring, sedangkan anak laki-laki jangkung dengan telinga lebar berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan tetap bertahan pada tempat duduknya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Argghh, aku membencimu Park idiot!"

Di sisi lain ada anak laki-laki bermata bulat dan besar yang menggemaskan. Dia akan selalu membulatkan matanya yang besar itu setiap kali teman sebangkunya yang berkulit kecoklatan indah membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Diam-diam Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Sepertinya Luhan perlu memasukkan anak bermata bulat-besar itu ke dalam daftar temannya, dia terlihat cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman. Anak yang berkulit kecoklatan itu sepertinya juga boleh ditambahkan ke dalam daftarnya.

Ada satu bangku kosong di bagian tengah, dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit putih susu sudah duduk disana. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Luhan, masih berdiri di samping meja. Luhan menunggu anak itu mengizinkannya lebih dulu, baru dia akan duduk disana. Seperti kata papanya, Luhan tidak boleh membuat masalah.

Anak itu menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang terlihat mengantuk, membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Terserah kau saja."

Luhan tersenyum senang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Xi Luhan, siapa namamu?"

Anak laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu tidak menyahut. Dia mengabaikan Luhan dan pandangannya tertuju pada halaman sekolah. Luhan ikut melihat keluar, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat si putih susu itu di luar sana. Halaman sekolah dihiasi bunga-bunga dan pepohonan rindang. Sayangnya semua itu tertutupi selimut salju yang dingin. Lalu, apa menariknya melihat hamparan putih salju?

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahuku siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan, nyaris seperti berbicara sendiri. Luhan menghela napas kemudian melepaskan mantel hangatnya dan memasukkannya asal-asalan ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

Guru masuk ke dalam kelas tidak lama kemudian, tepat setelah lonceng tanda dimulainya pelajaran berdentang nyaring. Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mulai memperhatikan guru di depan kelas.

Hari pertama sekolah dimulai dengan perkenalan anak-anak di kelas itu. Anak-anak berceloteh riang gembira, memperkenalkan dirinya, menceritakan rumah atau hewan peliharaannya. Luhan akhirnya tahu siapa nama si putih susu d sebelahnya ini.

Oh Sehun.

-oo0oo-

Jam istirahat tiba. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari kelas, berlarian kesana kemari menuju halaman sekolah. Luhan tidak tahu kemana dia harus pergi atau dengan siapa dia bermain. Dia belum mengenal teman-teman sekelasnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi bermain dengan teman sebangkunya. Mungkin Luhan juga bisa pergi bermain dengan teman sebangkunya, hanya saja si putih susu Oh Sehun itu terus saja mengabikanya dari tadi, membuat Luhan kesal saja.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Luhan selain duduk di depan kelas, memperhatikan anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain di halaman. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang duduk seorang diri di bawah pohon cemara, di tangannya mainan, yang sepertinya robot dari kayu.

Luhan sangat amat tergoda untuk mendekati Sehun. Tentu saja, karena Sehun adalah teman pertama yang didapatkannya di sekolah ini. Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dengan keinginannya yang terlamapu kuat itu, dan menghampiri Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menyambut kehadirannya. Sepertinya, mulai dari sekarang Luhan harus terbiasa dengan sikap cuek Sehun yang perlu diacungi jempol itu.

"Luhan, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo, anak bermata bulat-besar yang sempat menarik perhatian Luhan karena tingkah lucunya tadi.

"Pergi menemani Sehun. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Luhan riang.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Kau duluan saja. aku akan mengajak Jongin."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian berlalu. Sehun hanya melirik Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa minta sama sekali. Jujur saja, Luhan sangat tergoda untuk menginjak kakinya, agar dia mau bersuara sedikit saja.

Lama mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Luhan terlalu jengkel untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun, seperti yang bisa ditebak, dia hanya memandang tumpukan salju dengan mata mengantuknya itu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah seberang, sebuah bola basket melayang ke arah mereka. Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi korban bola itu. Luhan nyaris berteriak saat bola itu tepat mengarah pada Sehun. Sialnya Sehun sama seklai tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Sehun itu bodoh atau apa sih? Semua orang yang ada di lapangan menatapnya khawatir, bagaimana bisa dia sesantai tu? Demi Tuhan.

Luhan mnedorong Sehun ke samping dengan keras. Si putih susu itu mengerang kesakitan, saat lengannya harus menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia menatap Luhan dingin. Sebenarnya Luhan takut dengan tatapan Sehun itu, tapi rasa leganya saat bola itu tidak mengenai Sehun dan justru menggelinding, menutupi semua rasa takutnya.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" teriak Sehun marah.

Luhan menatap Sehun takut. Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya? Dia hanya menyelamatkan Sehun, tapi kenapa Sehun semarah itu padanya?

* * *

**TBC OR DELETE?**

**It depends on you guys. **

**If you want me to continue this story, just leave your review.**

**.**

**.**

**saya mengharapkan komentar dari readers untuk kelanjutan atau perbaikan dari ff ini ^_^**

**terima kasih.**

**12:56 PM**

**Maret 30, 2014**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : At Least Once**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance and YAOI**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/ plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

Disini saya buat hunhan masih SD (terima kasih untuk sarannya ini **seunluan**). Ceritanya, mereka masih pertama kali sekolah. Dari sini, kisah hunhan dimulai.

Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah mereview ff tidak seberapa ini. Terima kasih untuk siders yang sudah mau membaca cerita saya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan/memfolow ff ini.

Duduk yang nyaman dan selamat menikmati. ^^

* * *

Luhan mendorong Sehun ke samping dengan keras. Si putih susu itu mengerang kesakitan, saat lengannya harus menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia menatap Luhan dingin. Sebenarnya Luhan takut dengan tatapan Sehun itu, tapi rasa leganya saat bola itu tidak mengenai Sehun dan justru menggelinding, menutupi semua rasa takutnya.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" teriak Sehun marah.

Luhan menatap Sehun takut. Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya? Dia hanya menyelamatkan Sehun, tapi kenapa Sehun semarah itu padanya?

* * *

**Did you hurt a lot? Are you really tired?**

**Did I make things hard for you?**

"**K**au. Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" teriak Sehun marah.

Sehun benar-benar terlihat menakutkan dengan wajah memerah penuh amarah dan mata berkilat-kilat berbahaya. Dia menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan mengkerut di tempatnya dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Tangannya sedingin gumpalan es di musim dingin yang beku. Matanya membelalak ngeri menatap Sehun di hadapannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal seolah udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya tersumbat.

Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang berteriak sekeras itu pada Luhan. Bahkan ketika Luhan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan laptop papanya yang pada akhirnya benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan papanya justru mengelus rambutnya dan meyakinkan Luhan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Belakangan Luhan tahu, di dalam laptop itu ada data-data penting perusahaan papanya.

Jadi, ketika ada seseorang yang berteriak sekeras itu padanya bukan hal yang aneh kalau Luhan sampai setakut itu.

Luhan meremas celananya, kemudian menatap Sehun. "Se-Sehun… Sehun-ssi, a-aku benar-benar minta maaf. A-aku ti-tidak bermaksud mendorongmu, ta-tadi ada…"

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan! Kau membuat boneka kayu milikku hancur!" Sehun menyela ucapan Luhan dengan marah.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan tergagap.

Mata Luhan membelalak lebar saat melihat boneka kayu yang tadi sempat berada di genggaman Sehun kini patah menjadi beberapa bagian. Tangan dan kakinya terlepas. Boneka itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan kondisinya sekarang. Dan semua itu karena Luhan.

Sepertinya boneka kayu itu patah karena tertimpa tubuh Sehun saat Luhan mendorongnya tadi. Ya Tuhan, Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau tindakannya untuk menyelamatkan Sehun akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Bi-biarkan aku memperbaikinya," Luhan hendak meraih boneka kayu itu tapi Sehun lebih dulu menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA!" Sehun kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Luhan sudah hampir menangis saking takutnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, siap untuk meluncurkan bulir-bulir air mata yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menghancurkan bo-boneka kayu milikmu. Ma-maafkan aku… Biarkan aku memperbaikinya." Luhan membungkuk penuh rasa penyesalan di depan Sehun. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi tembamnya.

Di depannya, Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang terlihat amat sangat menyedihkan dengan wajah penuh air mata dan hidung memerah, entah karena tangisnya atau udara yang semakin dingin. Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya memungut boneka kayunya.

"Sehun-ssi…" gumam Luhan lirih.

"DIAM KAU XI LUHAN! KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Sehun pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang kini menatapnya nanar. Entah sejak kapan di sekeliling mereka ada banyak anak yang telah bergerombol mengelilingi Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran dan air matanya masih mengalir deras. Kenapa Sehun tega mengatakan hal-hal sekejam itu padanya? Luhan tahu dia bersalah karena telah membuat boneka kayu milik Sehun hancur, tapi… haruskah Sehun semarah itu?

Luhan memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Dia tidak peduli kalau di sekelilingnya ada banyak anak-anak yang melihatnya dalam keadaan semenyedihkan ini. Luhan terlalu bersedih untuk peduli dengan semua itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Luhan?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, dia mendapati Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang telah berjongkok di depannya. Saat Jongin mengusap punggungnya, Luhan terisak semakin keras.

-oo0oo-

Ketika kelas kembali dimulai, Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di bangkunya, sedangkan Jongin duduk bersama Sehun. Jongin mengusulkan ini saat melihat Luhan yang menangis sampai sesenggukan di pelukan Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung menyetujui usulan Jongin. Dia sama sekali tidak bertanya pada Luhan orang yang bersangkutan.

Menurut Jongin dan Kyungsoo, untuk saat ini akan lebih baik kalau menjauhkan Sehun dan Luhan untuk sementara waktu. Sebenarnya ini untuk kebaikan Luhan sih. Agar Sehun tidak lagi berteriak-teriak padanya.

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran hari itu Luhan hanya diam, menatap papan tulis tanpa minat sedikitpun. Sama sekali berbeda dengan sikapnya pagi tadi yang sangat ceria seolah tidak ada lagi hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya selain hari ini.

Luhan menghela napas pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kembali gemetaran saat bayangan Sehun yang berteriak padanya kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Ini sangat tidak menyenangkan dan Luhan membencinya.

Sejak mamanya memberitahu bahwa Luhan akan pergi ke sekolah dasar, Luhan sangat bahagia. Setiap hari Luhan selalu menanti datangnya hari itu, berharap dia akan mendapatkan teman yang bisa diajakanya bermain, menghabiskan waktu bersama, melakukan banyak hal-hal menyenangkan bersama dan menangis bersama.

Jadi, ketika hari yang dinantinya akhirnya datang, Luhan benar-benar sangat bahagia. Penantiannya telah berakhir. Hanya tingga sedikit lagi untuk mencapai keinginannya memiliki seorang teman. Semua angan yang dimiliki Luhan akan menjadi nyata.

Hanya saja Luhan tidak lebih dari bocah enam tahun yang tidak tahu betapa kejamnya takdir bahwa tidak semua yang hal yang diinginkan akan terwujud dengan mudahnya. Akan selalu ada harga yang dibayar untuk setiap hal yang didapatkan.

Oh Sehun. Teman pertama yang dimilikinya. Teman pertama yang melambungkan semua angan-anagannya. Teman pertama yang diberikannya semua kepercayaan yang dimilikinya. Teman pertama yang menarik perhatiannya. Teman pertama yang menghempaskan semua angan-anagannya. Teman pertama yang melukainya.

Semua bayangan indah tentang seorang teman yang dimiliki Luhan harus hancur saat dia mendapatkan penolakan dari Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyukai dirinya. Kenyataan itu menyakiti Luhan teramat dalam, sampai Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia masih akan baik-baik dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Lu? Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya begitu mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya, juga tangannya yang melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum kecil, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu khawatir.

"Ayo bereskan bukumu, sudah saatnya pulang." Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Dia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan menutup resleting tasnya. Saat Luhan berdiri dan menggendong tas ranselnya, pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun. Detik itu juga Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan si putih susu Sehun.

Luhan bergegas keluar dari kelas secepat mungkin. Dia mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Semoga saja mamanya telah menunggunya disana sehingga Luhan bisa langsung cepat pulang.

Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan Luhan diabandingkanmelihat mamanya yang telah berdiri di depan sekolahnya, menunggunya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Luhan segera menghamburkan ke pelukan mamanya yang berjongkok begitu melihat anak kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama di sekolah sayang?"

Luhan menatap mamanya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Baik mama. Luhan tidak membuat masalah kok."

-oo0oo-

Esoknya Luhan kembali pergi ke sekolah. Dia duduk di bangkunya bersama Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin kembali duduk bersama Kyungsoo, menjauh dari Sehun adalah hal yang paling diinginkan Luhan saat ini. Tapi Luhan tidak akan setega itu untuk merebut tempat duduk Jongin dengan keegoisannya. Pada akhirnya Luhan kembali menempati bangkunya bersama Sehun. Masalah Sehun yang memarahinya atau berteriak padanya itu urusan nanti. Luhan tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Hari itu kelas berjalan dengan normal. Luhan mendengarkan penjelasan guru di depan kelas. Luhan menerima ajakan Jongin yang mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah bersama Kyungsoo dan beberapa anak lain.

Dan juga, Sehun tidak menyapanya, melirik saja tidak.

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak peduli tapi hati kecilnya menolak. Dia merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya pada Sehun dan ingin meminta maaf, tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun bahkan tidak peduli padanya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Luhan?

-oo0oo-

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja sejak pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun. Selama seminggu itu pula terus menerus berusaha memikirkab bagaimana cara untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun yang masih saja mengabaikannya.

Sepulang sekolah Luhan keluar kelas paling akhir, mengunggu kelas kosong agar bisa berbicara berdua bersama Sehun. Luhan mengetahui hal ini setelah selama seminggu memperhatikan kebiasaan Sehun.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Jantung berdetak keras sekali, tangannya tersa dingin bahkan sampai gemetaran. Ugh, Luhan hanya ingin bicara dengan Sehun, tapi kenapa tubuhnya memberikan reaksi-reaksi aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman? Karena terlalu lama berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari Sehun yang telah beranjak dari bangkunya. Saat Luhan menyadarinya, Sehun sudah mencapai pintu kelasnya. Luhan menghela napas panjang kemudian memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi!"

Luhan berdiri di tempatnya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat bersiap menerima semua respon yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Tidak ada suara apapun yang mengindikasikan Sehun merespon panggilannya. Hanya ada keheningan. Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya saat tidak ada respon berarti dari Sehun. Apakah Sehun sudah pergi?

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat melihat Sehun masih ada disana. Berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka tanpa berbalik untuk melihat Luhan.

Luhan tidak tahu dia harus merasa bahagia atau sedih melihat sikap Sehun padanya. Di satu sisi dia bahagia karena Sehun mau merespon dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sedih karena Sehun tidak benar-benar merespon dirinya.

Dengan langkah goyah Luhan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi, a-aku minta maaf karena telah menghancurkan boneka kayu milikmu. A-aku ti-tidak bermaksud melakukannya, sungguh. Ka-kalau boleh… bi-biarkan aku memperbaikinya. A-atau a-aku menggantinya de-dengan yang ba-baru." Luhan bicara dengan tergagap-gagap. Ketakutan kembali menyergapnya saat bayangan Sehun yang berterika padanya kembali berputar dalam benaknya, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Sehun berbalik, menatap Luhan dengan mata memicing tajam. Ada amarah tersimpan di balik kilat matanya. Aura dingin yang menguar dari tubuhnya menyebar melingkupi keduanya.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu." Sehun menatap Luhan sinis. "Berniat memperbaiki boneka kayu milikku? Ingin menggantinya dengan yang baru? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak bicara tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Akhirnya dia kembali menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bicara yang membuat Luhan ingin muntah.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seolah aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat jahat padamu Oh Sehun? Aku hanya tidak sengaja menghancurkan boneka kayu milikmu! Kau pikir karena siapa aku mendorongmu saat itu? Tentu saja karena kau yang begitu bodohnya tidak menyadari sebuah bola basket yang melayang ke arahmu! Kalau bukan karena hal itu aku tidak akan pernah mendorongmu seperti saat itu." Luhan menatap Sehun marah.

Sehun selalu saja bersikap seolah-olah semua masalah yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua adalah karena Luhan. tidak bisakah, utnuk sekali saja dia kembali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mata Luhan memanas, dia sangat tertekan dengan semua ini. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saja.

"Jadi boneka kayu milikku hancur karena kesalahanku?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"YA! ITU SALAHMU!" Jerit Luhan marah.

Sehun menatap Luhan benci. "Aku mungkin akan berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkanku, tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau telah menghancurkan barangku yang paling berharga."

Mata Luhan membulat tak percaya saat melihat air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih Sehun. Ada kesedihan mendalam dalam tatapan Sehun.

Melihat Sehun yang tampak begitu sedih, Luhan ingin sekali memeluknya. Mungkin dengan sebuah pelukan kesedihan Sehun akan sedikit berkurang, seperti kata mamanya saat Luhan menangis berhari-hari karena anjing kesayangannya mati. Hanya saja Luhan tidak cukup berani untuk melakukan itu, mendekat saja tidak.

"Jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan membencimu lebih dari ini Xi Luhan." Sehun berbalik, memunggi Luhan seraya mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata.

"Sehun…" Lirih Luhan.

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan Luhan dan beranajak pergi dari kelas. Sementara Luhan terdiam di tempatnya, menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyusul Sehun tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat kenyataan menghantamnya telak-telak.

Sehun tidak menyukainya.

Sudah sepantasnya Luhan tidak mendekat lagi pada Sehun atau Sehun akan semakin tidak menyukainya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. rasanya sakit sekali saat seseorang menolak kehadiranmu. Luhan terisak pelan.

"Mama, aku sakit…"

-oo0oo-

Sejak hari itu Luhan tidak pernah lagi melihat Sehun di sekolah. Sehun tidak lagi bersekolah disana, itu kata Bu Guru saat Baekhyun bertanya setelah beberapa hari Sehun tidak juga datang ke sekolah. Luhan terkejut, tentu saja. orang terakhir yang bicara dengan Sehun sebelum dia pindah sekolah adalah Luhan. Sehun bilang dia membenci Luhan…

_"Jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan membencimu lebih dari ini Xi Luhan."_

Sehun membencinya… Sehun pindah sekolah karena Luhan… Sehun pindah sekolah karena tidak mau melihat Luhan… Ya, Sehun membenci Luhan…

Luhan gemetaran di bangkunya. Ketakutan menyergap dirinya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"_Jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan membencimu lebih dari ini Xi Luhan."_

Sehun akan lebih membenci Luhan kalau dia bicara lagi… Apa itu artinya Sehun tidak akan membencinya lagi kalau Luhan tidak bicara?

Luhan menelungkupkan kepalanya di mejanya. Dan jatuh tertidur.

"Luhan? Luhan?" JOngin menggucangkan bahu Luhan pelan sementara Kyungsoo menatap Luhan khawatir.

Luhan membuka matanya malas. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat membuatnya malas membuka mata. Luhan melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya khawatir. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Kau sakit Luhan? Tubuhmu panas sekali." Kyungsoo menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan, kemudian lehernya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya sendiri di dahinya. Benar, suhu tubuhnya panas sekali. Rasanya Luhan bisa menggunakan dahinya untuk menggoreng telur.

-oo0oo-

Luhan jatuh sakit selama beberapa hari. Suhu tubuhnya nyaris mencapai 38° celcius. Ini sempat membuat mamanya panik bukan main dan menghubungi papanya yang sedang berada di Osaka. Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur di kasurnya yang nyaman. Yang jelas, saat Luhan bangun ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menjenguknya.

Kata mamanya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo hampir setiap hari datang mengunjungi Luhan, melihat bagaimana keadaan Luhan. Tapi selama dua hari Luhan nyaris selalu tidur dan tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Saat bangun, Luhan akan merengek pada mamanya, mengeluhkan kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pusing, pandangannya yang berkunang-kunang, juga tubuhnya yang teras remuk seperti habis lari marathon berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya Luhan kembali pergi ke sekolah. Dia duduk sendiri di bangkunya yang dulu ditempatinya bersama Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sempat menawarkan untuk duduk bergantian di sebelah Luhan agar tidak kesepian. Tapi Luhan menolaknya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dia tidak mau hubungan mereka nantinya berakhir seperti hubungannya dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Luhan tidak mau lagi kehilangan seorang teman.

Karena Luhan tahu, rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan. Luhan menjalani masa-masa sekolahnya dengan baik. Dia tidak pernah membuat masalah seperti kata papanya. Dia mengerjakan setiap tugas yang diberikan gurunya.

Di rumah, Luhan membantu mamanya menyiram bunga-bunga di halaman rumah dan merapikan tempat tidurnya sendiri saat bangun tidur. Setiap hari Minggu tidak pernah lupa pergi ke gereja bersama mama dan papa.

Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, kecuali sikap Luhan di sekolah yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga guru kelasnya khawatir. Ketika teman-temannya menyapanya, Luhan tidak menyahut. Ketika gurunya bertanya, Luhan hanya menatap gurunya tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk menjawabnya. Ketika Jongin atau Kyungsoo mengajaknya bicara, Luhan hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Bahkan ketika duo heboh di kelas mereka-Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-bertingkah konyol di depan Luhan, bermaksud membuat Luhan tersenyum, Luhan tetap bergeming.

Orang tua Luhan tidak mengetahui hal ini, karena Luhan selalu bersikap normal saat di rumah. Dia selalu bercerita tentang sekolahnya saat mamanya menemaninya makan siang sepulang sekolah. Dia juga bercerita tentang pelajarannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong... Wah, saya tidak menyangka akan dapat review sebanyak ini untuk ff pertama saya, hehe. Terima kasih untuk semua review yang diberikan, baik kritik, saran atau masukan yang diberikan.

Sebenarnya saya agak sedikit gak pede untuk posting chapter ini karena saya takut mengecewakan readers semua. Readersnya banyaknya yang bilang ngefeel sama sumarry-nya dan tertarik dengan ff ini. Saya berusaha untuk memenuhi harapan readers untuk ff ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan dapet feelnya untuk chapter ini.

**Balasan reviewnya...**

**Lu-ie**: Kenapa Sehun suka liatin salju? Sebenarnya enggak, dia cuma lagi pengen aja, gak ada alasan khusus. Dan kenapa dia matanya keliatan ngantuk, itu sih dari sudut pandang saya aja kalo liat Sehun lagi diem. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Guest**: ini sudah dilanjut yaa.. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**mimi**: yakin ini bakalan jadi angst? hehe. Hunhan masih SD disini. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Guest**: ini lebih panjang dari kemaren kan? Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Kyuminjoong**: ini sudah dilanjut.. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Dear Deer**: ini sudah dilanjut, semenggoda pa summarynya? Hehe.. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**chekaido**: ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa.. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**lisnana1**: sehun gak dingin kok, dia hanya sedang... ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ditunggu lanjutannya aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**ia**: silakan penasaran, hehe. Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Yang login sudah saya balas di PM yaaa... Kalau ada yang belum atau kelewat dan gak dibales, maaf . Bisa protes kok ^^

**Saya masih menunggu dan mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari redaers, boleh kan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : At Least Once**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance and YAOI**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**Halo? Ada yang masih ingat saya?**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan ff ini. Tugas kuliah saya menumpuk dan gak bisa diajak kerjasama. Apalagi dosen-dosen saya kompak sekali ngasih tugas barengan.**

**Sebenarnya saya mau post tadi malem, tapi karena pulang kuliah udah tepar duluan ya gak jadi, hehe**

**Silakan duduk yang nyaman dan selamat membaca ^_^**

* * *

**No matter how long the rain lasts, there will be a rainbow in the end…**

**No matter how sad you may be, believe that happiness…**

**S**uatu hari orang tua Luhan mendapatkan telpon dari Guru Song, guru kelas Luhan. Guru Song ingin bertemu dengan orang tua Luhan, membicarakan masalah Luhan dengan orang tuanya. Mamanya menyetujui untuk bertemu sepulang sekolah, hari Senin besok. Papa menawarkan diri untuk ikut, menemani mama yang terkadang bisa meledak dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Luhan. Mama terlalu sensitif kalau ada yang menyinggung atau berbicara buruk tentang Luhan.

Luhan tidak tahu hal ini. Mamanya lupa memberitahu karena sedang sibuk menemani papanya menghadiri peresmian cabang baru perusahaan papanya di Busan. Jadi ketika Luhan mendapati mama dan papanya datang ke sekolah dan masuk ke ruang guru bersama Guru Song, Luhan heran sekaligus penasaran.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menghampiri orang tuanya, tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih dulu menyeretnya ke lapangan, mengajaknya bermain ayunan. Dan Luhan melupakan keinginannya untuk mengahpiri orang tuanya di ruang guru.

Pulang sekolah Luhan mendapati papanya telah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya, dia tidak melihat mamanya ada disana. Luhan segera mengahmbur ke pelukan papanya dengan senyum ceria. Papa meraup tubuh mungil ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan tertawa kecil saat papanya menciumi pipi gembulnya sepanjang jalan.

Di dalam mobil, Luhan mendapati mamanya yang duduk di jok depan. Mama tidak tersenyum padanya, melihat saja tidak. Mama terlihat melamun. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan mamanya? Kenapa mama terlihat sedih?

Luhan menatap papanya yang telah menyalakan mesin mobil, bersiap untuk melaju ke jalan raya yang padat. Luhan duduk di jok belakang dengan bibir manyun ke depan dan pipi menggembung lucu. Sejujurnya, Luhan amat sangat tidak suka diacuhkan, apalagi jika itu adalah mama atau papanya.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan langsung naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju dengan kaos dan celana pendeknya. Saat Luhan turun ke dapur, mama dan papanya sedang berbicara serius entah apa. Luhan memutuskan utnuk menghampiri keduanya. Mama meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mendudukkan Luhan di sampingnya. Luhan menatap orang tuanya penuh tanya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Luhan, kau tahu, Guru Song memanggil mama dan papa tadi." Ujar mamanya memulai pembicaraan. Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, berusaha mengerti sebenarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kata Guru Song… Luhan tidak mau menjawab kalau ditanya." Mama menatap papa, meminta pendapat apakah harus melanjutkan atau berhenti disini saja. Papa mengangguk, mengisyaratkan agar melanjutkan. "Luhan juga tidak menyahut saat teman-teman Luhan mengajak bicara."

Luhan memainkan jari-jarinya yang bertaut. Kepalanya menunduk, sama sekali tidak berani menatap mama ataupun papanya.

"Sebenarnya Luhan kenapa, hmmm? Kenapa Luhan tidak mau bicara?" tanya papanya dengan lembut seraya mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Kalau Luhan bicara… dia akan membenci Luhan." gumam Luhan pelan.

Mama dan papanya saling berpandangan, mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Dia? Siapa dia yang dimaksud Luhan?

"Kenapa dia membenci Luhan?" tanya papanya lagi.

Luhan mendongak, menatap papanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap menjatuhkan air matanya kapan saja. "Karena Luhan menghancurkan boneka kayu miliknya papa… Luhan sudah minta maaf, Luhan juga berjanji akan memperbaiki boneka kayunya, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia marah pada Luhan. Bahkan dia menangis. Papa…"

Mama meraih Luhan ke pangkuannya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ketakutannya akan kemarahan Sehun dan kata-kata kejamnya tumpah dalam tangisannya di pangkuan mama. Mama mengelus kepala rambut Luhan, berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

-oo0oo-

**S**aat Guru Song memberitahu masalah tentang Luhan, mama menolak untuk percaya. Tentu saja karena di rumah Luhan selalu bercerita apa saja yang terjadi di sekolahnya, termasuk tentang teman-temannya, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan akan bercerita panjang lebar tanpa perlu diminta. Sering kali Luhan akan meminta papanya berhenti mengurusi pekerjaan kantornya dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

Tapi, saat mama datang ke sekolah, untuk membuktikan apa yang dikatakan Guru Song benar atau tidak, mama terkejut setengah mati mendapati Luhan yang berubah 180. Luhan anaknya, adalah anak yang ceria. Bukan anak pendiam dengan wajah sendu, seperti anak laki-laki yang duduk sendirian di dekat jendela.

Pada akhirnya mama membawa video rekaman kegiatan Luhan sehari-harinya saat di rumah untuk ditunjukkan pada Guru Song, agar Guru Song percaya bahwa Luhan tidak bisu. Mama ingin Guru Song percaya bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

Guru Song percaya. Akhirnya, mama, papa dan Guru Song menyimpulkan sikap diam Luhan di sekolah adalah karena trauma. Trauma karena pertengkarannya dengan Sehun beberapa bulan lalu.

Mama dan papa selalu berusaha membujuk Luhan agar mau bicara. Tidak ada gunanya diam seperti itu, karena pada akhirnya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Sebagai balasannya, Luhan akan selalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan terus menerus mengatakan; "Dia akan membenciku mama…" berulang-ulang.

Waktu terus berputar dan Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tetap diam.

-oo0oo-

**S**aat Luhan berada di tahun keempat sekolahnya, ada anak baru di kelasnya. Namanya Jongdae. Dia anak laki-laki yang ramah dan mudah tersenyum, sama seperti Chanyeol. Luhan selalu tersenyum kecil setiap kali melihat Jongdae bergabung bersama duo Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menghebohkan kelas. Sekarang ketiganya menjadi trio perusuh yang sangat disayangi teman-teman sekelasnya.

Suatu hari, Jongdae menghampiri Luhan di bangkunya. Saat itu sedang istirahat, hanya ada beberapa anak yang tinggal di kelas, diantaranya ada Jongin, Chanyeol, dan si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Jongdae berdiri di depan bangku Luhan yang sedang menggambar di halaman belakang buku tulisnya.

"Annyeong, aku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae." Jongdae memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum ramah yang indah. "Namamu siapa? Aku belum pernah bicara dengan sejak hari pertama aku pindah kesini."

Luhan berhenti menggambar, dia menatap Jongdae penuh minat tapi tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Jongdae. Jadi salama beberapa saat Luhan hanya diam menatap Jongdae, sementara Jongdae menatap Luhan, menanti anak laki-laki dengan rambut mangkuk itu menanggapinya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang sibuk mencoret-coret papan tulis mendengar Jongdae bicara pada Luhan, segera berbalik dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jongdae setelah keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya tidak terlihat akan segera berakhir.

"Jongdae-ya, kupikir sebaiknya kau tidak mengajak Luhan bicara." ujar Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana memberi pengertian pada Jongdae akan kondisi Luhan.

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya, berharap si jangkung dengan telinga lebar itu akan menjelaskan lebih banyak. Kenapa tidak boleh? Memangnya Luhan kenapa?

"Luhan… dia tidak bicara di sekolah. Ehm, sebenarnya dia memiliki trauma dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan teman di sekolah." sahut Jongin sesaat kemudian, setelah dia melihat Chanyeol yang kesulitan bicara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongdae tertarik. Sebenarnya Jongdae sangat penasaran seperti apa suara anak dengan tampang semenggemaskan Luhan. Apakah suaranya akan seimut penampilannya, atau berat seperti suara Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan anak seumurannya. Sepertinya untuk kasus Chanyeol, dia mengalami kelebihan hormon.

Luhan menatap ketiga anak laki-laki yang berkumpul di depan bangkunya dengan pandangan tertarik. Mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan dirinya. Huh, apa mereka tidak sadar kalau orang yang sedang dibicarakan ada di depan mereka bertiga dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi?

Jongdae menatap Luhan lama sebelum kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mencubit tangan Luhan. Jongin dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongdae pada Luhan. Apa-apaan sih, si Jongdae ini?

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongade?!" seru Chanyeol setengah berteriak., membuat si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin menatap mereka bertiga. "Kenapa kau mencubitnya hah?"

Jongdae mengabaikan teriakan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang melotot sampai matanya hampir keluar, seperti Kyungsoo. Dia masih terus mencubit tangan Luhan dan mengamati wajah Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, atau setidaknya menunjukkan kalau dia kesakitan.

Pada akhirnya Jongdae melepaskan cubitannya karena tidak tega pada Luhan begitu melihat kulitn puitj susunya yang memerah. Sepertinya rasa penasaran Jongdae akan suara Luhan tidak akan terpuaskan. Luhan bahkan tidak bergeming sedikitpun meski Jongdae mencubitnya sekeras itu. Anak normal lainnya pasti akan berteriak kesakitan atau menendang kaki Jongdae kalau dicubit seperti itu. Tapi Luhan… Anak itu banar-banar di luar dugaan.

Luhan menatap Jongdae dengan mata beningnya yang indah, sama sekali tidak terlihat ada amarah atas perlakuan Jongdae padanya tadi.

"Lu-Luhan, aku minta maaf." kata Jongdae tergagap. "A-aku tidak bermaksud mencubitmu, sungguh. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa suaramu. Kupikir kau akan mau bicara kalau aku mencubitmu, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Luhan menatap Jongdae kemudian tersenyum kecil.

-oo0oo-

**Canada.**

**S**ehun menatap daun-daun pohon maple yang berguguran dari balik jendela ruang tengah. Dia menghela napas pelan kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dia atas meja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas penuh gambar acak. Itu coretan-coretan yang dibuat Sehun sepanjang sore itu.

"Sehunnie sudah makan?" tanya nenek begitu mendapati cucu laki-laki kesayangannya sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya lebih dulu. "Ayo makan bersama nenek. Nenek akan memasak untuk Sehunnie, bagaimana?"

Tapi Sehun tetap diam, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan neneknya yang berusaha membujuknya agar beranjak dari tempatnya. Akhirnya nenek berhenti membujuk Sehun, dia duduk di samping Sehun yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sesekali nenek mengusap punggung Sehun penuh sayang dan menyenandungkan lagu untuk menenangkan Sehun.

"Nenek… Apakah mama dan papa tidak merindukan Sehun?" tanya Sehun lambat-lambat, suaranya serak. Sehun mendongak, menatap neneknya penuh harap.

"Mama dan papa pasti juga merindukan Sehunnie, sama seperti Sehunnie yang merindukan mama dan papa. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa nenek?" desak Sehun penuh keingintahuan begitu mendengar ucapan neneknya yang menggantung.

"Sehunnie masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Nanti kalau Sehunnie sudah besar, Sehunnie pasti mengerti." Nenek mengecup kening Sehun dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sehunnie tidak mengerti yaa? Lalu kenapa mama dan papa tidak mengajak Sehunnie ikut pergi ke surga?" Mata Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca, siap menjatuhkan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Kalau mama dan papa mengajak Sehunnie pergi, pasti Sehunnie tidak akan sedih seperti sekarang."

Nenek meraih Sehun ke dalam pangkuannya dan meemluk Sheun kecil yang mulai menangis. Melihat bagaimana cucu tersayangnya menangis seperti itu, air mata nenek juga ikut tumpah. Cucunya masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan luka karena ditinggal mati orang tuanya.

Ini sudah empat tahun berlalu tapi Sehun masih tidak bisa beranjak dari masa lalu indahnya bersama mama dan papanya. Luka itu terlalu dalam menggores hati Sehun.

"Nenek, Sehunnie ingin bertemu mama dan papa di surga… Kapan Sehunnie bisa pergi kesana?" gumam Sehun di sela isak tangisnya yang tidak berhenti. "Sehunnie ingin bertemu mama, bicara dengan mama, dipeluk mama dan tidur dengan mama… Sehunnie juga ingin bertemu papa, bermain bola dengan papa, bersepeda dengan papa, digendong papa, makan tteokboki dengan papa…"

-oo0oo-

"**B**agaimana kondisi cucu saya dokter? Apakah ada perkembangan dengan kondisinya?"

"Tidak ada perkembangan berarti, pasien tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera bangun dari komanya. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelum-sebelumnya, akan sangat kecil kemungkinannya pasien bangun dari komanya. Benturan yang terjadi pada kecelakaan itu, melukai otaknya…"

Sehun menggengam jari-jari panjang, pucat dan kurus kakaknya. Dia tidak mempedulikan percakapan kakek dan dokter yang selama empat tahun merawat kakaknya. Selama kakaknya masih ada bersamanya disini, sekalipun dalam keadaan koma, itu tidak masalah bagi Sehun. Asalkan tidak ditinggalkan, pasti Sehun masih bisa bertahan. Sudah cukup mama dan papa pergi meningglkannya, tidak boleh lagi ada orang-orang yang meninggalkannya.

"Donghae hyung… Apakah tidur senyaman itu, sampai kau tidak mau bangun? Apa kau tidak tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu?" Sehun menghela napas berta, dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat kondisi kakaknya sekarang. Sekarat. Berada di ambang hidup dan mati.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku? Kau tidak ada saat aku menangis karena kepergian mama dan papa. Kau tidak memelukku saat aku menangis di pemakaman. Kau tidak menemaniku tidur saat aku selalu terbayang kecelakaan itu. Kakak macam apa kau, hah?" Sehun menyeka air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipinya. "Cepat bangun atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu selamanya."

Sehun mengusap pipi Donghae penuh sayang, menyesali betapa pucat dan kurus kakaknya itu. Donghae hyungnya sangatlah tampan. Dengan tatapan teduh dan senyuman lembutnya, kakaknya seperti malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk menemaninya. Tapi sekarang, Donghae hyungnya kurus dan pucat. Terlihat begitu rapuh. Hingga Sehun ingin sekali menjaganya. Membalas setiap belaian dan kasih sayang yang dulu selalu diberikan kakaknya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, hyung harus bangun. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat nenek menangisimu setiap hari? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat kakek sedih memikirkanmu? Dan juga, apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku sendirian seperti ini?"

-oo0oo-

**Seoul.**

"**B**agaimana di sekolah sayang?" tanya mama begitu Luhan pulang dari sekolah.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Menyenangkan, hari ini Jongdae mengajakku bicara tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dia bahkan sampai mencubit tanganku agar aku mau mengeluarkan suaraku." Luhan menjulurkan tangan kurusnya pada mama agar bisa melihat ruam merah di kulitnya karena dicubit Jongdae tadi.

"Apakah sakit?" Mama menatap Luhan khawatir, tapi Luhan menggeleng untuk menenangkan mamanya. Mama meraih tangan Luhan, mengamati seberapa besar luka yang didapat anaknya. "Kalau mau bicara, pasti Jongdae tidak akan mencubit sekeras ini karena terlalu penasaran dengan suaramu, sayang."

"Maaf kan Luhan, mama." Luhan menatap mamanya penuh sesal.

Mama mengabaikan Luhan, dengan segera dia meraih tangan Luhan yang lain dan membawanya ke dapur. Aroma pancake apel yang lezat memenuhi dapur, membuat perut langsung berbunyi dengan hebohnya. Luhan sudah kelaparan sejak di sekolah tadi, tidak heran kalau perutnya berbunyi sekeras itu begitu mencium bau masakan yang semenggoda ini.

"Kau belum makan kan? Nah, ayo kita makan siang bersama." seru mamanya ceria, senyum tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang cantik. "Mama membuat pancake apelk esukaanmu. Ah, pudding coklat juga. Kau mau?

Tanpa ditanya dua kali Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mau mama."

Luhan tersenyum senang begitu mama meletakkan sepiring panceke apel dengan sirup diatasnya, juga pudding coklat lezat di depannya. Luhan meraih sendok dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Mama menatap Luhan, anaknya yang begitu ceria dan penuh senyuman seindah malaikat kenapa harus mengalami trauma menyakitkan seperti itu? Tidak seharusnya malaikat semurni dan sesuci Luhan mengalami hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Kenapa mama menatap Luhan seperti tu?" tanya Luhan begitu mendapati mamanya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aniyo," mama menggeleng kemudian mengangsurkan sendok berisi panceke apel dari piringnya pada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya penuh selidik sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan menerima suapan dari mamanya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

-oo0oo-

**S**ehun menatap lampu tidur yang masih menyala di meja nakas, satu-satunya penerangan yang ada di kamarnya. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih boneka kayu miliknya. Boneka itu tidak memiliki tangan kanan, buntung. Sehun menatapnya lama, ini adalah kado ulang tahun yang diberikan papanya di ulang tahun Sehun yang keenam, tahun pertama Sehun mulai pergi ke sekolah.

Saat itu, papa baru pulang kerja lewat tengah malam karena banyak pekerjaan di kantor yang segera diselesaikan, begitu kata papanya. Sehun menunggunya di kamar dengan mata terbuka lebar, berharap papa tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya meski sedang sibuk bekerja. Sehun tidak menginginkan banyak hal dari papanya, hanya ucapan selamat tahun saja tidak masalah. Karena Sehun sudah memiliki banyak mainan yang selalu dibelikan papanya, yang sekarang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk di kamar sebelah. Jadi, Sehun sudah tertarik lagi dengan kado berisi mobil-mobilan ataupun robot.

Malam itu, papa memberikan Sehun kado sebuah boneka kayu. Sehun menatapnya penuh minat, karena diantara puluhan atau bahkan ratusan mainan yang dimilikinya di kamar sebelah, tidak ada yang seperti ini. Sehun tersenyum senang dan memeluk papanya penuh terima kasih. Papa balas memeluk Sehun dan berkata agar Sehun menjaga boneka kayu itu dengan baik.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau malam itu adalah terakhir kalinya Sehun bisa ersenyum, bicara dan memeluk papa. Esok harinya, saat pergi membeli perlengkapan sekolah bersama mama, papa dan Donghae hyungnya, terjadi kecelakaan. Mama dan papa meniggal, tidak bisa keluar karena terjebak di dalam mobil yang terbalik. Donghae tidak sadarkan diri setelah kepalanya terbentur aspal sangat keras. Dan Sehun, entah bagaimana caranya dia berhasil keluar.

Sehun menangis di tepi jalan, melihat mama dan papanya terjebak di dalam mobil dan hyungnya tak sadarkan di sebelahnya.

Sehun mengusap air matanya yang lagi-lagi jatuh setiap kali mengingat kecelakaan yang terjadi hari itu. Seminggu sebelum dia memulai hari pertamanya pergi ke sekolah.

Sekolah… Sekolah pertama Sehun di Seoul dulu… Bayangan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan pipi tembam yang lucu serta mata yang berbinar indah muncul di benak Sehun. Anak laki-laki dengan senyum malaikatnya, juga suaranya yang indah dan ceria.

"Luhan,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan bayangan Luhan yang tersenyum manis.

**TBC**

* * *

Ada yang nunggu ff ini? Saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk karena baru bisa update sekarang.

**Balasan review:**

**Lu-ie**: terima kasih untuk semua imajinasi kamu yang indah tentang ff ini. Saya jadi minder loh, jangan2 imajinasi kamu lebih bagus dari pada cerita yang saya buat. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**WulanLulu**: kamu pengertian sekali ke sehun, hehe, sampe bisa memahami perasaan sehunnie. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**junia angel**: sehun gak kejam kok, Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Tania3424**: akan saya usahakan untuk menulis lebih panjag selama saya punya waktu untuk menulis, waktunya rebutan sama kuliah sih, hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**luludeer90**: jawabannya ditunggu di chapter2 selanjutnya yaa, apakah hunhan akan bersatu apa gak. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**mimi**: kamu bener deh, ada sesuatu sama sehun, hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**HealersXing**: jangan salahkan sehun, salahkan authornya aja yaa, hihi. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Guest**: ngeri? Ini bukan ff horor kok, haha. Yakin mau sehun menderita setelah baca chapter ini? Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Candra**: alasan sehun pindah sekolah ada disini. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Boleh minta kritik dan saran? Saya tunggu yaa?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : At Least Once**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance and YAOI**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**Halo, saya update cepet gak ini? Lama ya? Maafkan saya. Tapi setelah ini saya akan berusaha akan update cepat, karena saya sudah libur kuliah, hehe…**

**Duduk yang nyaman dan selamat menikmati ^^**

* * *

**Every heart has hidden treasures… **

**a secret wish… a silent dream… and cherished love…**

**10 years later…**

"_**L**__ihat apa yang telah kau lakukan! Kau membuat boneka kayu milikku hancur!"_

_ "Bi-biarkan aku memperbaikinya,"_

_ "JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA!" _

_ "A-ku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menghancurkan boneka kayu milikmu. Ma-maafkan aku… biarkan aku memperbaikinya."_

_ "DIAM KAU XI LUHAN! KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"_

Sehun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya, napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Bola mata Sehun tampak bergerak kesana kemari di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mencengkeram selimutnya erat-erat.

"_Sehun-ssi, a-aku minta maaf karena telah menghancurkan boneka kayu milikmu. A-aku ti-tidak bermaksud melakukannya, sungguh. Ka-kalau boleh… biarkan aku memperbaikinya. A-atau a-aku menggantinya dengan yang baru."_

"_Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seolah aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat jahat padamu Oh Sehun? Aku hanya tidak sengaja menghancurkan boneka kayu milikmu! Kau pikir karena siapa aku mendorongmu saat itu? Tentu saja karena kau yang begitu bodohnya tidak menyadari sebuah bola basket yang melayang ke arahmu! Kalau bukan karena hal itu aku tidak akan pernah mendorongmu seperti saat itu!"_

"_Jadi boneka kayu milikku hancur karena kesalahanku?_

"_YA! ITU SALAHMU!"_

"_Jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan membencimu lebih dari ini Xi Luhan."_

"ANDWE!"

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah dan peluh membasahi pelipis dan lehernya. Sehun beranjak duduk kemudian meraih gelas di meja nakas dan meneguknya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan, Sehun mengerang pelan.

Bayangan seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis dalam mimpinya berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa anak itu. Apakah dia temannya? Atau saudara sepupunya? Atau malah tetangganya? Entahlah. Sehun tidak bisa mengingat siapa anak itu, tapi suara tangisannya mengusik Sehun, memaksa Sehun untuk mengingatnya.

Malam itu, Sehun berbaring di ranjangnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat wajah anak laki-laki dalam mimpinya sampai pagi menjelang. Dan Sehun mendesah keras-keras saat dia benar-benar tidak memiliki bayangan apapun tentang anak laki-laki dalam mimpinya itu.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sehun mau tidak mau beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, pasti neneknya. Benar saja, nenek berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Penerbanganmu jam 9 nanti, cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap." kata nenek seraya masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun kemudian duduk di ranjangnya yang masih acak-acakan. Selimutnya belum dilipat, bantalnya ada yang tergeletak di lantai, gulingnya ada di tengah-tengah ranjang. Nenek berdecak begitu melihat betapa berantakannya kamar Sehun, cucu tersayangnya.

Sehun mengikuti neneknya dan berjongkok di depannya. Dia menggenggam tangan neneknya yang keriput dan kecil, tulangnya terasa sangat menonjol, seolah-olah akan merobek kulit keriputnya yang tipis. "Nenek tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja di Seoul. Disana ada Paman dan Bibi Jung, juga Soojung."

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap disini? Tetap bersama nenek dan kakek?" pinta neneknya, tangannya mengusap rambut Sehun yang berantakan, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Aku ingin bersama nenek dan kakek, tapi aku juga tidak ingin terus-terusan melarikan diri dari ketakutanku." Sehun menunduk, tangannya menggenggam tangan nenek semakin erat. "Aku sudah dewasa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, yang akan menangis sepanjang malam setiap kali mengingat kecelakaan itu. Aku sudah memutuskan akan kembali ke Seoul, apapun yang terjadi. Kuharap, nenek bisa menerimanya."

"Tidak kusangka cucuku sudah dewasa. Aku merasa baru kemarin kau menangis saat terjatuh dari sepeda." Nenek tersenyum sedih, ada kesedihan dalam tatapan matanya. "Tapi, lihatlah sekarang, kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan dan bertanggung jawab. Aku menyayangimu, dan aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu."

-oo0oo-

**I**ncheon penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan membawa koper-koper besar ataupun orang-orang yang membawa papan kecil di tangannya, ada tulisan nama orang yang ditunggunya. Sehun melewati semua itu, dia berjalan lurus menuju seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di bawah metal detector dengan i-pod di tangan dan bibir mengerucut, pasti sedang kesal. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"Klee," panggilnya dengan nada geli.

Itu nama panggilan yang khusus diberikan Sehun untuk Jung Soojung, sahabat kecilnya yang sangat cantik dan manis. Alasannya adalah karena kecadelan Sehun yang sangat parah saat dia masih kecil dulu. Sehun kesulitan memanggil nama Soojung yang diawali huruf s, huruf yang paling dibenci Sehun sepanjang hidupnya. Kemudian Sehun memutuskan untuk memanggil Soojung, Krystal, nama panggilannya saat dia tinggal di Amerika, tapi Sehun tidak menyukianya, menurut Sehun itu aneh. Akhirnya Sehun memanggil Sehun dengan nama kecil yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk sahabat cantiknya itu. Klee. Terdengar cocok kan untuk gadis secantik Soojung?

Gadis itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sengit, seolah siap mencakar Sehun kapan saja. "Ya! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa kau tidak tahu, aku sangat lelah menunggumu sendirian disini? Ck, dasar albino menyebalkan."

Soojung mendengus kesal kemudian melangkah pergi, berniat meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Tapi Sehun sangat cekatan, dia meraih lengan Soojung, memaksa gadis itu agar berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Hei, apa seperti ini sambutanmu untuk kekasihmu? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, apa kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu yang tampan ini?" tanya Sehun seraya memeluk Soojung erat-erat.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih, huh? Coba, kau mengatakannya di depan Myungsoo, pasti hidung akan melesak ke dalam tengkorakmu. Dan, apa tadi? Kekasih tampan?" protes Soojung begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat percaya diri, meski begitu dia tertawa kecil dalam pelukan Sehun, dia balas memeluk Sehun tak kalah erat.

"Kau masih bersama Myungsoo itu? Kupikir hubungan kalian tidak akan bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan, mengingat betapa menyebalkannya dirimu. Aaah, atau mungkin Myungsoo yang terlalu bodoh, sampai dia mau bertahan dengan gadis sepertimu?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Soojung dalam-dalam.

Soojung balas menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing tajam. Dia menendang tulang kering Sehun dengan sepatu bootsnya, membuat Sehun mengerang kesakitan.

"Myungsoo sangat mencintaiku, karena itu kami masih bersama sampai sekarang." Kata Soojung mulai kesal dengan saudara sepupu tersayangnya ini. "Dan juga, apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau menyebutku menyebalkan, huh? Dasar, tidak tahu diri. Sudah bagus aku mau menjemputmu."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, menggoda Soojung sampai dia kesal adalah hobi Sehun sejak kecil. Dulu, saat mereka masih kecil, pasti Soojung akan menangis setiap kali Sehun menggodanya. Tapi sekarang Soojung sudah dewasa, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan bisa membalas setiap godaan Sehun padanya. Sehun berjalan mengikuti Soojung, tangannya secara otomatis mengalung dipinggang Soojung begitu mereka telah berjalan beriringan. Dan Soojung tidak menolaknya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala sikap Sehun padanya.

Soojung berjalan di samping Sehun dalam diam. Dia melirik Sehun dan menyadari betapa Sehun telah banyak berubah dibanding saat dia masih kecil dulu. Dia bukan lagi Oh Sehun yang akan menangis setiap kali setiap kali Donghae meninggalkannya bermain bersama teman-temannya. Dia bukan lagi Oh Sehun yang akan merengek seharian penuh saat keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Dia bukan lagi Oh Sehun yang akan menangis setengah mati saat Soojung meminum susunya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu.

Tapi dia Oh Sehun yang tampan dan dewasa. Dia bertanggung jawab dengan hidupnya. Dia menyayagi kakek dan neneknya. Dia menyayangi Soojung, saudara perempuan satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Dia tumbuh menjadi dewasa karena masa lalunya yang pahit. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, kakaknya koma selama lima tahun sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Sehun masih sangat kecil saat kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi. Dia dituntut untuk menjadi dewasa dan bertanggung atas hidupnya sendiri. Memang Sehun memiliki kakek dan nenek yang menyayanginya, tapi Sehun tidak mau bergantung pada mereka. Sehun takut, saat dia bergantung pada kakek dan neneknya, mereka juga akan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian, seperti apa yang dilakukan orang tuanya dan juga Donghae.

"Sehun-ah, aku bahagia bisa kembali melihatmu… Juga kenyataan bahwa kau ada disini, bersamaku, membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau harus tahu itu." kata Soojung pelan.

Sehun menatap Soojung kemudian memebelai rambutnya penuh sayang.

"Aku tahu Klee. Aku juga menyayangimu."

-oo0oo-

**L**uhan mengerang kesal saat mendengar alarmnya berbunyi nyaring. Apakah dia tidak tahu semalaman Luhan begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya dan baru tidur jam empat pagi. Ck, pagi-pagi sudah membuat Luhan kesal saja. Dengan mata tertutup Luhan meraih alarmnya dan mematikannya.

Luhan duduk di atas ranjang, masih dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya bagai kepompong. Tangannya mengucek matanya yang masih terasa sulit untuk dibuka. Luhan menguap lebar sekali kemudian mengerang kecil sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Saat Luhan turun dari tangga dengan membawa tas punggung dan map yang menyimpan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, Luhan melihat Yixing duduk di meja makan bersama mama dan papanya, terlihat sedang menikmati sandwich daging yang dibuat mamanya. Luhan bergegas menghampiri mereka, sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk mengisi perutnya dengan sandwich yang menguarkan aroma lezat itu, membuat perutnya semakin menjerit-jerit heboh saja.

"Selamat pagi mama, papa dan juga kau Yixing." sapa Luhan seraya menghempaskan pantatnya di tempat biasanya dia duduk saat di meja makan.

Papa dan Yixing tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Luhan tadi.

"Selamat pagi juga sayang, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" balas mamanya seraya menuangkan segelas susu untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan meneguk susu yang diberikan mamanya.

Sarapan berlangsung tenang seperti biasanya. Hanya terjadi sedikit keributan antara Luhan dan Yixing saat mereka berebut sosis panggang yang haya tersisa satu di piring. Luhan memberengut kesal pada Yixing, sepupunya yang stau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan Yixing membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah saat berhasil merebut sosis itu dengan garpunya yang bergerak-gerak lincah, mengecoh gerakan garpu Luhan. Mama hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang rasanya sudah tidak pantas untuk pria dewasa sepertinya. Sedangkan papa hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian melanjutkan membaca koran paginya.

"Ya! Zhang Yixing tunggu aku!" seru Luhan saat Yixing sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan menstarter mobilnya, bersiap pergi kuliah.

Yixing tertawa keras mendapati wajah Luhan yang merengut kesal saat dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Menggoda Luhan dan bertengkar dengannya adalah aktivitas favorit Yixing sejak dia tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya di Seoul, dua tahun lalu.

Yixing adalah keponakan papa Luhan. Ibu Yixing adalah adik papa Luhan. Mereka saudara sepupu. Sejak dua tahun lalu, Yixing tinggal di rumah pamannya, saat dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul. Sebenarnya Yixing ingin tinggal di asrama sekolah atau membeli apartemen sendiri, dia merasa tidak terlalu nyaman tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya karena mereka jarang sekali bertemu, tapi begitu Yixing bertemu dengan Luhan, dan mengetahui masalah yang menimpa Luhan, dia luluh. Pada dasarnya, Yixing mau tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya adalah karena Luhan. Sepupunya tersayangnya.

Awalnya Yixing tidak menyangka anak seceria Luhan bisa menjadi sependiam ini. Seberat apa masalah yang menimpa Luhan sampai membuatnya berhenti bicara? Apakah sangat berat? Yixing mulai mencari tahu penyebab Luhan tidak mau bicara pada mama Luhan. Yixing menangis keras saat mendengar cerita pertengkaran Luhan dan anak laki-laki bernama Sehun saat dia masih di sekolah dasar. Dalam hati, Yixing bersumpah ingin menghajar si Sehun itu sampai dia babak belur. Berani-beraninya dia menyakiti Luhan sampai seperti ini.

Masa-masa awal Yixing tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya, Luhan jarang sekali mau bicara dengan Yixing. Yixing tidak tersinggung soal itu, dia tahu Luhan memiliki ketakutan sendiri untuk memulai komunikasi dengan orang lain. Ada rasa tidak percaya yang menggeroti Luhan tentang orang baru di lingkungannya. Ketakutan itu selalu ada dan membayangi Luhan, sehingga dia tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan sekitarnya dan menutup diri. Jadi, yixing berusaha mendekatkan diri pada Luhan, berusaha memahami perasaan Luhan pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, Luhan mau membuka diri padanya. Luhan bahkan bercerita pada Yixing tentang pertengkarannya dengan Sehun empat belas tahun lalu.

Dari cerita yang disampaikan Luhan padanya, Yixing tahu betapa dalam rasa bersalah Luhan untuk anak bernama Sehun itu. Dan Luhan, tidak akan ragu untuk kembali ke masa lalu asalkan Sehun mau memaafkannya. Terkadang, Yixing jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, tidakkah Sehun akan luluh begitu dia melihat betapa tulus Luhan mengharapkan maaf darinya?

"Luhan, aku ingin membeli topi sepulang kuliah nanti." Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari jalan raya untuk menatap Luhan. "Mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan mengangguk penuh antusias, kemudian senyuman kecil bermain di wajahnya. "Asalkan kau juga membelikanku topi yang sama denganmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus membelikan topi untukmu?" balas Yixing sewot. "Kau kan punya uang sendiri, kenapa meminta padaku?"

Luhan menatap Yixing kesal dan mendengus dengan sangat kentara di depan wajahnya. "Ya! Zhang Yixing pelit sekali kau ini."

"Aku harus berhemat agar bisa menjadi orang kaya Luhan." kata Yixing kalem, dia menginjak rem dengan perlahan begitu melihat lampu merah berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kau sudah sangat kaya untuk hidup hemat Zhang." cibir Luhan. "Mau sekaya apa lagi dirimu, huh?"

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu Luhan." Yixing menatap Luhan dengan pandangan meledek yang membuat Luhan ingin sekali menendang bokongnya. "Semua kekayaan itu milik orang tuaku. Bukan aku."

"Ya ya ya. Kau selalu pandai membalikkan kata-kataku."

-oo0oo-

**S**ehun memandang bangunan kampus barunya. Gedung-gedung tinggi dengan jendela-jendela besar mengelilinginya. Halaman luas di depan gedung fakultas yang ditanami banyak bunga dan pohon-pohon kecil. Jalan luas yang menghubungkan antar fakultas dengan pohon-pohon rindang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya Sehun akan betah untuk menghabiskan empat tahun masa kuliahnya di kampus ini.

Banyak gadis menatap Sehun penuh minta. Tentu saja, siapa sih yang tidak akan tertarik dengan pria tampan berpenampilan menarik? Juga, jangan lupakan Ferrari putih yang dibawanya saat datang ke kampus tadi, membuat banyak mata menatapnya.

Soojung mencibir sepanjang jalan begitu melihat tatapan gadis-gadis pada Sehun. Dia berkomentar tentang betapa menyedihkannya mereka, menjerit heboh hanya karena melihat Sehun turun dari mobilnya. Lalu, akan seperti apa reaksi mereka kalau melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada. Oh, Soojung yakin, mereka pasti akan mimisan sampai mati karena kehabisan darah.

Sehun mengabaikan Soojung dan semua komentarnya yang menyakitkan hati. Pasti kalau salah satu dari ratusan gadis mendengarnya, Soojung tidak akan selamat saat keluar dari kelasnya nanti, atau bahkan sebelum Soojung mencapai kelas pertamanya. Ocehan Soojung berhenti saat seoarang laki-laki tampan dengan wajah dingin tanpa senyuman menyongsong mereka di koridor fakultas. Oh, itu Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo, kekasih Soojung.

Ck, benar-benar tidak berubah, batin Sehun saat melihat wajah datar Myungsoo.

Myungsoo meraih Soojung ke dalam pelukannya saat dia telah mencapai Sehun dan Soojung di tempatnya. Dia tersenyum pada Sehun. "Hai, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengangguk sebagai respon. Kalau Soojung sudah bersama Myungsoo, pasti Sehun akan menjadi obat nyamuk, dan Sehun sangat membenci itu. Duh, apakah sepupu cantiknya itu tidak merasa bersalah membuat Sehun merana seorang diri melihat adegan romantis mereka?

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Soojung sadar dengan kehadiran Sehun. Dia segera melepaskan pelukan Myungsoo di pinggangnya kemudian menggandeng dua pria tampan itu di kedua lengan kurusnya. Tentu saja ini menjadi perhatian semua orang yang sedang berada di koridor itu. Tidakkah sangat keren bisa menggandeng dua pangeran sekaligus? Haha.

Sehun keluar dari kelasnya saat hari sudah sore. Matahari terlihat turun di langit barat. Dia berjalan menuju parkiran. Soojung tidak pulang bersamanya. Dia pulang bersama Myungsoo, katanya akan menemani kekasihnya membeli kado ulang tahun untuk ibu Myungsoo. Sehun tidak terlalu peduli, asalkan Soojung sudah ada di rumah sebelum jam sepuluh malam.

Saat itulah Sehun melihatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan menawan, matanya lebar dan bersinar indah, hidungnya mungil, kulitnya terlihat berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Tubuhnya kecil, tidak benar-benar kecil sih. Hanya saja dia lebih pendek dibandingkan Sehun.

Sehun terpana.

Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki panjang Sehun membawanya pada sosok seindah malaikat itu. Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan napas terengah karena gugup, sedangkan dia, si mungil itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Atau malah ketakutan?

"A-anyeonghaseyo," sapa Sehun dengan tergagap.

Laki-laki di depannya diam. Dia hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun menagkap ketakutan yang tersirat jelas dari balik sepasang manik mata anak di depannya, membuat Sehun sedikit bertanya-tanya. Kenapa? Apakah dirinya semenakutkan itu, sampai membuat laki-laki di depannya ini ketakutan? Sepertinya tidak. Bukankah tadi ada banyak gadis yang menatapnya terpesona?

"Apakah kau tahu dimana letak parkiran fakultas ini?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Sial, Oh Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan? Berpura-pura bodoh hanya untuk menyapa laki-laki asing ini. Ya Tuhan, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu Oh! Kalau Soojung tahu ini, dia pasti akan tertawa bahagia sepanjang malam. Atau malah mengomel? Bukankah saat tiba di kampus tadi dia memberimu tur singkat tentang gedung-gedung fakultas ini?

Alis Sehun bertaut saat dia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari laki-laki di depannya ini. Dia diam, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sehun lagi kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mungkin laki-laki di depannya ini sama seperti Sehun. Mahasiswa baru. Atau berasal dari fakultas lain. "Tidak masalah kok. Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Siapa namamu?"

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk bersalaman tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh laki-laki di depannya. Dia benar-benar diam seperti patung. Sehun jadi takut sendiri.

"LUHAN!"

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah kaki. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, dia megangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan ke tempatnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

**TBC**

* * *

**Balasan review [yang log-in cek pm yaa]:**

**Bekicot uke**: maaf ya chapter kemarin saya belum balas review kamu, review kamu baru masuk setelah saya post chapter 3.. jadi maaf ya? TT_TT

saya punya fb, tapi jarang ol, kenapa? Cek di bio acc saya aja yaa..

tenang saja, saya akan melanjutkan ff ini samapi akhir kok, saya gak mau buat readers ff saya kecewa, hehe terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Tyrhyeee**: waktu lebaran sehun baru minta maaf ke lulu, hehe. ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**imi**: maaf sudah membuat kamu menunggu TT_TT saya baru semester 2 *tapi udah sok sibuk yaa? hehe. tuh mereka udah ketemu, gimana? gimana? terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**hunhan**: sehun gak dingin kok, anget malah, hah.. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Guest**: tuh luhan udah ketemu sehun kok, gimana? ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Tabiangirl**: tentu saja, sehun harus membayar perbuatannya sama luhan, hihi... ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**junia angel**: tuh hunhan udah ketemu, gimana? seneng gak? ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**luludeer90**: sehun udah terpesona sama luhan makanya lupa kalo dulu pernah bertengkar, hehe.. ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**ahmdhlm**: sehun gak jahat kok, ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**xoyat**: feelnya kerasa? wah, saya gak nyangka ada yang dapet feelnya ff ini, hehe.. ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**WulanLulu**: luhan kan cinta sama sehun makanya nurut banget, hehe.. tuh hunhan udah tumbuh dewasa, ini sudah dilanjut. terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**YDragon95**: hunhan udah gede dan udah ketemu tuh, terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

**Lu-ie: **boleh saya baca tulisanmu? Siapa tau saya ngerti tulisanmu, hehe… kenapa kakaknya sehun donghae dan bukan kris? Karena saya gak bisa bayangin betapa konyol brothership mereka. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk memilih donghae sebagai kakaknya sehun, dia tampangnya kalem, tipe kakak impian, haha. Gak kok, saya bukan fansnya donghae, tapi yaaah, dia yang paling eye-catching di mata saya kalo liat sj, selain eunhyuk sih.. tenang saja, sehun akan mempertanggung-jawabkan perbuatannya ke luhan kok dan dia akan menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu.. dan ya, saya sadar diri dengan typos yang banyak sekali itu, saya akan berusaha menguranginya. Well, terima kasih sudah membaca, reviewmu sangat panjang, saya suka ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : At Least Once**

**Casts : Luhan, Sehun**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Genre : Romance and YAOI**

**This story is MINE. **

**Don't even you think to copy-paste/plagiat this story or LUHAN wil kill you.**

* * *

**PEMBERITAHUAN: ff ini akan segera berakhir dua chapter ke depan, atau malah chapter depannya. Ini tergantung dari bagaimana saya menuntaskan konflik hunhan apakah akan berakhir rumit atau simple, hehe… **

**Duduk yang nyaman dan selamat menikmati ^^**

* * *

**Can you hear my heart beat? **

**Those are exactly my feelings for you…**

**L**uhan gemetaran hebat saat dia berjalan menuju parkiran bersama Yixing. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipis dan tengkuknya. Yixing menatapnya khawatir. Berulang kali dia bertanya kenapa tapi Luhan tidak menjawabnya. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan terus berjalan.

Yixing berjalan mengikuti Luhan dengan bingung. Dia sempat berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh ke belakang. Melihat laki-laki pucat yang sempat berbicara pada Luhan tadi. Dia menatap Luhan penuh ketertarikan, itu terlihat jelas dari matanya yang bersinar-sinar penuh ketertarikan. Tapi entah mengapa, Yixing merasa perlu menjaga Luhan dari laki-laki itu. Memang tidak beralasan sih, karena secara nyata laki-laki itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia orang jahat atau berandalan. Hanya insting. Dan insting Yixing terlalu tajam untuk diremehkan.

"Yixing, kita mau kemana? Bukankah kau ingin membeli topi?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Yixing membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan saat melewati perempatan di dekat kampusnya.

"Kau pucat Luhan. Aku tidak akan tega membawamu bepergian dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu." balas Yixing dengan nada bicara yang terdengar seolah-olah, bukankah itu sudah jelas?

Luhan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca spion dalam mobil. Wajahnya pucat, poninya menempel di dahinya karena berkeringat, tangannya gemetaran. Seperti baru melihat hantu saja, batin Luhan geli.

Saat hampir mencapai rumah, Yixing menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah taman kecil di ujung jalan dekat rumah Luhan. Dia mematikan mesin mobil kemudian menghadap Luhan, tatapan matanya menuntut Luhan sebuah penjelasan, Luhan tahu itu. Tapi Luhan mengabaikannya, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Karena sebenarnya Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa atau bagaimana menjelaskan penjelasan yang diinginkan Yixing.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Luhan menatap Yixing dengan alis bertaut. "Mobilnya tidak kehabisan bahan bakar kan?"

"Luhan. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi saat aku tidak ada tadi." Yixing mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. Dia justru melontarkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Yixing aku…" Luhan berhenti bicara. Sungguh dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Yixing. Tapi Luhan tahu, kalau dia tidak segera memberikan jawaban pada Yixing, dia pasti akan mencari tahu sendiri jawabannya. Dan membiarkan Yixing mengetahuinya dari orang lain tidak akan berakhir baik. Akan lebih baik kalau Luhan sendiri yang memberitahunya.

"Oke, Yixing aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam padanya. Kau harus berjanji padaku dulu, bagaimana?" Luhan menatap Yixing penuh pertimbangan. Saat Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya, Luhan menghela napas lega.

"Jadi, cepat katakan padaku siapa dia dan apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai membuatmu sepucat itu. Seperti kau baru melihat hantu saja."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan Yixing.

"Dia Sehun. Oh Sehun."

-oo0oo-

**L**uhan benar-benar tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa perasaannya sekarang ini. Dia bahagia? Jelas. Setelah belasan tahun kembali bisa melihat Sehun, apalagi dengan sikap ramahnya yang benar-benar bertolak dengan sifatnya saat kecil dulu. Sedih? Tentu saja. Luhan tidak bisa mengenyahkan awan gelap yang selalu menaungi hatinya setiap kali dia mngingat Sehun.

Setiap malam, sebelum pergi tidur, Luhan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar dia kembali bisa bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan juga berdoa agar Sehun mau memaafkannya. Dan terakhir, doa yang selalu diucapkan Luhan bahkan saat dia meniup lilin sebelum memotong kue ulang tahunnya, atau saat dia berdoa di gereja, Luhan berdoa agar Tuhan selalu melidungi dan menyayangi Sehun diamanapun dia berada.

Salah satu doanya setiap malam akhirnya terkabul juga. Luhan kembali bertemu dengan Sehun. Semoga Tuhan juga mengabulkan doa-doa Luhan yang lain.

Setelah belasan tahun yang mereka lewati, apakah Sehun masih marah padanya?

Keesokan harinya Luhan berangkat kuliah bersama Yixing seperti biasanya. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya sendirian karena Yixing pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya. Luhan nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dengan begitu tampannya.

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan Sehun, dia berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi senyuman Sehun dan juga tangannya yang meraih lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan gemetaran setengah mati. Dia takut, sungguh. Apakah Sehun telah meningat siapa dirinya sekarang? Dan Sehun akan kembali memarahinya di depan banyak orang seperti dulu?

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin sore.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lengannya kemudian berjalan pergi.

-oo0oo-

"**H**ei, kudengar kau mendekati Luhan. Apakah itu benar?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Soojung. Siapa Luhan? Ada-ada saja. Oh, apa mungkin itu laki-laki yang sempat membuatnya bertingkah bodoh saat pulang kuliah kemarin sore itu?

"Siapa Luhan?" Sehun balas bertanya. Soojung mendelik kesal pada Sehun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, kenapa malah balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja laki-laki yang kemarin kau ajak bicara dan laki-laki yang tadi pagi kau ajak berkenalan di koridor tapi berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Kau ditinggalkan ya?" Soojung tersenyum mengejek.

Jadi namanya Luhan ya?

"Katakan padaku, apakah sulit untuk mendekatinya?" tanya Sehun seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Soojung yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau berniat mendekatinya?" Sekarang giliran Soojung yang balas bertanya, membuat Sehun mendengus kesal. "Kusarankan jangan."

"Kenapa? Dia sudah punya kekasih? Laki-laki atau wanita?"

"Aku tidak tahu orientasi seksualnya Oh Sehun. Kurasa dia bukan gay sepertimu." kata Soojung, jelas menyindir Sehun yang langsung berubah haluan begitu bertemu Luhan kemarin. Tidakkah Luhan begitu hebat? Mampu mengubah Sehun yang masih tertarik pada wanita seksi kini tertarik pada seorang laki-laki.

"Lagipulan," Soojung menambahkan. "Kalaupun dia gay, Yixing tidak akan semudah itu membiarkanmu mendekatinya. Dia sangat menjaga Luhan kalau kau ingin tahu. Di kampus ini semua orang tahu bagaimana Yixing sangat menjaga, apalagi dengan kekurangan yang diderita Luhan."

"Kekurangan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Soojung mengangguk. "Luhan bisu, itu rumor yang beredar. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang pernah mendengar Luhan bicara pada Yixing. Katanya, Luhan berhenti bicara karena trauma yang dialaminya saat di sekolah dasar dulu."

"Trauma? Trauma seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau bisa mananyakannya pada Yixing kalau kau berhasil mendekatinya."

-oo0oo-

**S**ehun duduk di atas kap mobilnya sore itu, memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan bersama laki-laki yang katanya Soojung adalah Yixing, Zhang Yixing. Saudara sepupu Luhan. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Sehun dua minggu ini.

Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekati Luhan, apalagi dengan Yixing yang selalu menempel padanya seperti lem. Huh, menyebalkan sekali Zhang Yixing itu. Luhan tidak mau menanggapinya ucapannya, dia justru kabur meninggalkan Sehun sendirian seperti orang bodoh. Akhirnya satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Sehun adalah melihat Luhan dari jauh.

Itu tidak masalah bagi Sehun, asalkan dia bisa melihat betapa cerahnya senyuman Luhan. Cerah seperti pagi di musim semi yang hangat. Itu sudah cukup.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering sekali bermimpi tentang anak laki-laki yang menangis di depannya. Meminta maaf pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak memiliki apapun tentang anak laki-laki itu. Lagipula, apa yang telah dilakukan anak itu padanya sampai harus menangis seperti itu hanya untuk memint amaaf padanya?

Sehun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, tapi dia diam saja. Berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah sampai dia bermimpi yang tidak-tidak seperti itu.

Suatu sore, saat Sehun baru saja mengantar Soojung pulang ke rumahnya, Sehun melihat Luhan duduk sendirian di halte bus tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati dimana pengawal setia Luhan itu? Dan juga, apa yang dilakukan Luhan disana? Sendoroan seperti itu, apa dia tidak takut ada yang menculiknya? Dia kan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang sudah? Wajah bayinya itu membuat Luhan terlihat seperti anak SMA.

Sehun menginjak rem kemudian menepikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari halte itu, sekedar berjag-jaga kalau saja ada bus yang berhenti disana. Sehun tidak mau berurusan denga polisi. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan aman, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Hei, Luhan." sapa Sehun seraya duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk gugup. Alis Sehun kembali bertaut saat melihatnya. Kenapa Luhan selalu gugup saat dia mendekatinya?

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Yixing pengawalmu itu?" tanya Sehun, mencoba untuk membuat Luhan merasa nyaman saat bersamanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, tapi dia buru-buru membuka tasnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Luhan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecl dan bolpoin. Untuk apa itu?

Sehun mendapatkan jawabannya saat Luhan menulis di kertas itu dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menerimanya.

_**Yixing sedang mengajar tari. Dia bukan pengawalku, dia saudaraku.**_

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun, matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Luhan. Luhan begitu polos. Orang jahat macam apa yang telah membuat Luhan menderita trauma seperti ini? Dia pasti tidak akan lolos dari api neraka yang panas itu karena telah berani menyakiti Luhan.

_**Aku sedang menunggu bus. Kau?**_

"Mau kuantar pulang? Aku bawa mobil." Sehun menjulurkan jari panjangnya untuk menunjuk Ferrari putih yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka.

Luhan menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. Oh Ya Tuhan. Sehun sangat bersyukur bisa melihat betapa indahnya senyuman Luhan itu.

"Kalau begitu, kutemani kau sampai mendapatkan bus." kata Sehun final dengan nada bicara yang sama sekali tidak ingin dibantah.

Luhan kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Matanya bersinar indah.

_**Terima kasih Sehun-ssi.**_

-oo0oo-

**S**ehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan berjalan dengan membawa banyak buku di pelukannya. Sehun menghampirinya, menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan buku-buku yang kelihatannya sangat berat itu. Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tapi Sehun sangat keras kepala, dia mengabaikan penolakan Luhan dan meraih buku-buku itu.

Sehun berjalan bersisian dengan Luhan. Di tangannya ada setumpuk buku. Di sampingnya ada Luhan. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, membawanya menuju kedai bubble tea di depan kampus. Luhan menatapnya, menuntut penjelasan tapi Sehun mengabaikannya.

Luhan duduk di meja kecil di sudut kedai, memperhatikan Sehun yang memesan bubble tea di meja kasir. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun berjalan ke mejanya dengan dua gelas bubbl tea di tangannya.

"Untukmu." Sehun menyodorkan segelas bubble tea pada Luhan. "Aku yang traktir. Tidak ada penolakan." tambah Sehun cepat-cepat saat melihat Luhan menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin protes.

Luhan cemberut tapi dia tetap meraih bubble tea-nya. Menyedotnya, kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar begitu rasa manis teh dan susu dan bola-bola tepung yang kenyal tumpah di lidahnya.

Sehun bersumpah tidak akan melupakan meomen ini. Detik dimana Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia akan sesuatu. Dan Sehun bahagia karena telah menjadi orang yang secara tidak langsung membuat Luhan merasa bahagia. Yah, meskipun bukan benar-benar karenanya. Tapi bubble tea itu dari Sehun kan?

_**Terima kasih Sehun-ssi. Ini sangat enak.**_

Luhan menyodorkan buku catatannya pada Sehun.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Sehun saat melihat bubble tea Luhan telah habis.

_**Ne. Bolehkah?**_

Sehun tertawa. Luhan benar-benar polos seperti anak kecil.

-oo0oo-

**I**ni adalah kesekian kalinya Sehun datang ke kedai bubble tea di depan kampus bersama Luhan. Tentu saja saat Yixing tidak ada. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun mendekati Luhan sejengkalpun. Dia secara terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak menyukai Sehun, apapun yang dilakukan Sehun, selalu salah menurut Yixing.

Sehun mengabaikannya. Dia terlalu mempedulikan itu selagi Luhan tetap bersikap biasa saja. Tidak jarang Luhan akan mencubit Yixing saat dia mulai berbicara kasar pada Sehun. Luhan membelanya, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sehun bahagia.

Luhan sangat suka bubble tea. Dia mencoba semua rasa bubble tea yang ada di kedai itu setiap kali dia berkunjung kesana bersama Sehun. Akhirnya rasa favorit Luhan jatuh pada rasa taro. Dia tidak akan pernah memesan dua bubble tea untuk dibawa pulang setelah menikmati segelas bubble tea di kedai bersama Sehun. Dan Sehun sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan Luhan yang satu itu.

Satu lagi, Sehun sangat terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan Luhan menggunakan buku catatan kecil Luhan yang penuuh dengan tulisan-tulisannya yang rapi. Luhan akan menuliskan jawabannya disana, dan Sehun membacanya.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun setelah menghabiskan setengah bubble tea-nya.

Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan kepala miring ke satu sisi. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

_**Seseorang tidak memperbolehkanku bicara.**_

Sehun membaca kertas yang disodorkan Luhan padanya. "Kenapa?"

_**Karena dia akan semakin membenciku kalau aku bicara. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku. **_

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai dia membencimu? Aku tidak yakin ada seseorang yang sanggup membenci orang sebaik dirimu." Sehun tersenyum sedih, melihat Luhan. Dia terlalu baik untuk dibenci.

_**Aku menghancurkan miliknya yang paling berharga. **__**Aku pantas mendapatkannya.**_

"Siapa dia? Katakan padaku, aku akan menghajarnya untukmu Luhan."

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang menganggur, tergeletak di atas meja. Luhan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Sehun yang tulang-tulangnya terasa sangat menonjol. Sehun kurus sekali, batin Luhan.

_**Tidak perlu. Aku akan sangat sedih kalau kau menyakitinya.**_

"Tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja melihatmu seperti ini!" seru Sehun nyaris berteriak. "Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu kan, betapa besarnya keinginanku untuk bisa mendengar suaramu? Aku ingin bisa mendengarmu bicara dan tertawamu. Mengetahui seperti apa suaramu. Apakah sehalus genta angin? Ataukah semerdu suara lonceng?"

Air mata menggenang di kelopak mata Sehun, siap meluncur bebas. Dia balas menggenggam tangan Luhan tak kalah erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, tertawa, bernyanyi seperti yang lainnya. Jangan seperti ini. Ini membuatku sedih."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang telah jatuh, membasahi pipi tirus Sehun. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun dengan lembut, berusaha menghiburnya.

_**Kalau Sehun ingin melihatku bahagia, Sehun harus tersenyum. Sehun tidak boleh managis, karena kalau Sehun menangis itu akan membuatku sedih.**_

Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng.

Apapun akan Sehun lakukan asalkan Luhan bahagia. Meskipun itu berarti Sehun harus tersenyum saat dia menangis, dia akan tetap melakukannya. Cintanya pada Luhan terlalu besar.

"Kuantar kau pulang. Sebentar lagi hujan." Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih asyik menikmati bubble tea-nya.

Awalnya Luhan ingin menolak, tapi begitu dia melihat wajah Sheun yang tidak ingin dibantah, dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

-oo0oo-

**L**uhan menyeret Sehun untuk mengikutinya masuk ke rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke rumahnya. Selama ini Luhan selalu menolak setiap kali Sehun ingin mengantarnya pulang. Ada banyak alasana yang diberikan Luhan untuk menolaknya.

Luhan menyuruh Sehun duduk di ruang tamu sementara dia sendiri naik ke kaamrnya untuk mengganti baju. Seorang wanita paruh baya menhanpiri Sehun. Dia cantik dengan rambut coklat yang digelung rapi. Pasti Mama Luhan.

"Teman Luhan?" tanyanya ramah.

Sehun berdiri kemudian membungkuk sopan. "Ne, anyyeonghaseyo. Oh Sehun imnida."

Mama Luhan terkesiap pelan. Dia menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai wajah Sehun.

"Kau Sehun? Teman Luhan?" tanya Mama Luhan. Air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya. "Kau benar-benar Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Mama Luhan menangis begitu melihatnya.

"Sehun-ah. Kumohon, kumohon buat Luhan kembali bicara. Katakan padanya agar dia mau bicara dan kau tidak akan membencinya." Mama Luhan menangis hebat, wajahnya merah padam dan air mata mengair deras di pipinya. "Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu karena telah merusak boneka kayumu. Dia bahkan menuruti keinginanmu yang melarangnya bicara. Ini sudah empat belas tahun Sehun-ah. Sudah sangat lama sejak Luhan mau bicara dengan teman-temannya."

"Anakku sangat baik. Dia tidak akan dengan sengaja merusak boneka kayu milikmu. Dia pasti tidak sengaja. Karena itu, kumohon Sehun. Jangan membenci Luhan. Maafkan Luhan.."

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Inikah kenyataannya?

Luhan tidak mau bicara karena dirinya. Orang jahat yang telah menyakiti Luhan adalah dirinya. Orang yang harus merasakan panasnya api neraka adalah dirinya. Orang yang harusnya dihajar sampai mati adalah dirinya. Dosa apa yang telah dilakukan Luhan di masa lalu sampai harus terlibat dengan orang seperti Sehun?

"_**Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan! Kau membuat boneka kayu milikku hancur!"**_

"_**A-ku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menghancurkan boneka kayu milikmu. Ma-maafkan aku… biarkan aku memperbaikinya."**_

_** "DIAM KAU XI LUHAN! KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"**_

"_**Jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan membencimu lebih dari ini Xi Luhan."**_

Sekarang Sehun tahu, siapa anak laki-laki yang menangis dalam mimpinya.

Itu adalah Luhan.

Sehun menangis saat teringat hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah dasar. Dia membentak anak laki-laki di kelasnya, teman sebangkunya karena telah mengahancurkan boneka kayu pemberian papanya. Lama setelahnya, saat Sehun telah empat tahun berada di Canada, baru Sehun menyadari kalau anak laki-laki itu pasti tidak sengaja melakukannya. Tidak cukup sampai disana, seminggu kemudian Sehun kembali membentaknya, bertengkar dengannya, membuatnya menangis.

Dan dia adalah Luhan.

Laki-laki yang dicintai. Orang paling berharga dalam hidup Sehun, yang Sehun rela mati untuknya asalkan dia baahgia.

_**Seseorang tidak memperbolehkanku bicara.**_

_**Karena dia akan semakin membenciku kalau aku bicara. Aku tidak mau dia membenciku. **_

_**Tidak perlu. Aku akan sangat sedih kalau kau menyakitinya.**_

_**Kalau Sehun ingin melihatku bahagia, Sehun harus tersenyum. Sehun tidak boleh managis, karena kalau Sehun menangis itu akan membuatku sedih.**_

Sehun menangis saat menyadari bertapa baiknya Luhan. Setelah apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun padanya, entah bagaimana Luhan masih bisa bersikap begitu baik padanya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan, Ya Tuhan!" Sehun gemetaran dalam tangisannya, sama sekali tidak menyadari Mama Luhan yang memeluknya begitu erat. Juga laki-laki yang duduk di anak tangga, menangis menatapnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf, saya baru bisa update, tapi setelah ini, saya akan berusaha untuk update lebih cepet dari kemaren-kemaren, soalnya saya sudah libur kuliah. Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah membaca ff saya ini, terima kasih juga untuk yang telah mereview ff ini dan memberikan masukan atau komentarnya…

Kemaren saya sempet bales beberapa review (buat yang log-in) tapi gak saya lanjutin pas saya nyadar kalo saya lupa dimana nyimpan file ALO chap.4… jadi, saya minta maaf untuk redaers yang sudah membaca balesan review saya yang sudah menyinggung pertemuan hunhan, tapi ff-nya belum update. Dan juga, sebagai permintaan maaf karena baru bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama, saya memutuskan untuk double update.

Sedikit cerita ya, kemaren waktu saya sakit, saya mimpiin Luhan. Dia lagi ngejar cewek (saya gak tau tempatnya dimana, yang jelas kayaknya di depan rumah cewewk itu), pas akhirnya Luhan bisa nangkep si cewek, demi apa luhan langsung nyium dia, di bibirnya lagi. Tengah malem saya langsung bangun, gak bisa tidur sampe pagi gara-gara mimpi itu, dan saya lupa kalo lagi sakit, serius mikirin luhan dan cewek itu. Readers ada yang pernah mimpi luhan juga? Gimana mimpinya/ aneh kayak mimpi saya gak? Hehe..

Sudah ya, omongan gak jelas saya ini, sampai jumpa di chepter selanjutnya…


End file.
